telling Charlie
by edward is my homeboy
Summary: bella was going to tell charlie about the wedding at the end of eclipse, but she was too afraid. what if bella waited untill 2 weeks before the wedding to tell charlie? first FF. review telling me if you think i should write more.


Epov

Epov

My angel slept beside me, I stared at her longingly, how could this angel possibly be mine. Bella rolled over and said, "Mmm… Mrs. Edward Cullen". My heart soared, I loved it when she spoke in her sleep, and it was my only window into her mind. In exactly 2 months and 13 days, she would be my wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death due us part.

Bella rolled over one more time and opened her eyes. "Edward?" she said. "Yes Mrs. Cullen?" I whispered, smiling as I referred to the subconscious remarks she had made only a few minutes ago. "Not for another 2 months 13 days." She countered, smiling. I loved the thought that she was counting down to our wedding as impatiently as I was.

"Can I have a human moment?" she said.

"Sure" I hated her human moments, being away from her even for a moment bugged me more than it ever should. It reminded me of when I left her, and that was such a dark period of my life that I avoided thoughts of it like the plague.

Luckily for me, Bella returned from her human moment sooner than usual. She looked so cute when she came into the room, her eyebrows pushed together as she pulled on her bottom lip as she concentrated deeply on something. **  
**

"Edward?" she said.

"Yes love?" I replied, wondering what she was thinking about.

I hated that I couldn't read her mind, but she preferred this so… Bella then interrupted my thoughts; "I think it's time to tell Charlie" Bella and I had made up our minds a million times to tell Charlie about our engagement, so this meant little to me. "For real, we can't put this off forever."

The significance of what she had said then hit me. "Oh, ok bells, when do you want to tell him?"

"Now," she said, "we can visit him at the station, at least that will keep him from making to much of a scene." I laughed, my Bella. An army of crazed vampires trying to kill her: no problem, just another day. Getting yelled at, on the other hand, was reason to run and hide.

"Go change love, I doubt Charlie will like it if you come to the station in your pajamas, not that his reaction wouldn't be interesting." Bella blushed, laughed and said, he'll have enough to be upset over already, on our way back from the station, remind me to pick up things to make grandma swan's casserole. It's time to suck up."

Bella changed quickly then came over to me, "I think I'm going to need that ring." She said. I laughed and pulled the black velvet case out of my coat pocket and slid the ring onto her finger, kissing it.

"Bella, do you want to have breakfast first or do you want to go straight over to the police station."

"straight to the station, I don't want to loose my nerve." Well if she wanted to be there soon… I picked her up and ran the stairs, to my Volvo. "Edward Cullen don't you ever scare me like that again, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

I drove to the station as slowly as I could bear keeping my eyes directly on the road, hoping that concentrating on driving would help relieve my stress. Both Bella and I were too nervous to speak, and I could feel the tension radiate around the car. Bella had doubts about getting engaged, what if Charlie's reaction was bad? Would those doubts become worse? Stop it Edward. What if Charlie reacts well? Bella and I could be twice as happy if we didn't have to keep this aspect of our relationship a secret from Charlie…

"Edward!" screamed Bella abruptly.

"yes, love." I said, surprised, I was used to my driving annoying Bella, but I was driving so carefully. That couldn't possibly be the problem.

"You just missed the turn" said Bella, now sounding a bit worried. Wait. I missed the turn? I've never missed a turn. Shit. I cursed myself for making this unbearable car ride longer than was absolutely necessary

"I know, I've never missed a turn"

"Well… there's a first time for everything" as she said this I turned in a sharp U-turn, and arrived back at the turn to the station. I drove down the driveway to the station and parked directly in front of it.

"are you ready?" Bella swallowed and nodded, I could hear her heart thump in her chest. "may I have your hand please?" Bella held out her left hand and I smiled as I slipped my mother's ring onto my fiancée's third finger.

I took the keys out of the car, got out, walked round the car, and opened Bella's door for her. She took my hand and stepped out. "Let's get this over with" I chuckled, nodded and walked with Bella into the police station, hand in hand. Unfortunately, Charlie was sitting at the front desk.

_What are they doing here; Bella's never come to the station… Maybe that boy got her into some kind of trouble; I swear to god I'll kill him. _Charlie's thoughts weren't very different from what he said out loud, "hey, Bells, Edward. What are you two doing here?"

My love seemed to sense my nervousness and spoke first, "hi dad! We wanted to talk to you about something... something big"

_I swear to god if she's pregnant… that BASTARD! _ Anger bubbled inside me, my Bella, he though my sweet innocent Bella was pregnant?! I could tell Charlie was fighting to control his voice and ask, "OK… so what did you want to tell me?"

Bella looked to me for encouragement. I nodded; I wanted her to be the one to tell Charlie about our engagement. "Well… Edward proposed." Charlie's thoughts were out of control _WHAT? NO no. calm down, I'll bet she said no… _"And I accepted. We're getting married in august"_. Wait. What. Accepted? Married? My Bella? Couldn't she remember how marriage affected Renee and I. It broke my heart. Ahh Renee… Back to Bella… how could she marry him he left her?_

"MARRIED? HOW COULD YOU MARRY HIM AFTER HE LEFT YOU?"

Bella and I winced at the thought of the time we were apart. "Come on dad, it's not his fault Carlisle wanted to go to LA. Plus, even if it was I forgave him a long time ago for that."

"Bella, Bella please." Charlie begged "please, take what happened to your mother and me as an example. He'll break your heart."

Bella winced, probably at the thought of Charlie, a grown man, begging. "Charlie, maybe you should sit down and talk with Edward, he's a really good guy. If you would just let up on this… Grudge you hold against him you might realize that we're perfect for each other."

_Grudge. I don't hold a grudge. Well… maybe I do, but it's only because she's my daughter. I love her, she's my little girl, and I need her. _ Charlie was making me feel so guilty about marrying Bella; Sometimes I really hated my mind reading abilities. "Charlie, Bella will still be your little girl, she'll just be married. She was moving out in September anyway, for collage. It won't change your relationship with her to much, but sir; it will change your relationship with me. You'll be my father-in-law, and I would like to sit down and talk to you about my intentions for the future." I said honestly.

It was what he said next that surprised me, "Alright, I suppose I have held a bit of a grudge against you." A bit? He _hates_ me! "But I give you my blessing. Of coarse I'll walk you down the isle Bella."

I smiled, and grabbed Bella's left hand in relief. Charlie's eyes bulged at the sight of the ring. "Wow, that's some ring, Edward…"


End file.
